


I'll Be Okay

by FarinasPegasus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Depression, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, High School, Hurt/Comfort, It's just really sad, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Modern Era, Near Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tearjerker, my goal is to make you cry, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarinasPegasus/pseuds/FarinasPegasus
Summary: Corrin may have a happy and close family to support her, but depression, the pressures of school and a certain bully are pushing the young woman to her limits, and desperate times may have to call for for desperate measures.





	1. Morning (R)

**Author's Note:**

> 12/24/18: I am really, really not proud of this story. The only reason I haven't deleted it is because a few people have said that they enjoy it and I'm reluctantly not going to take that away from them.
> 
> In this fic, Corrin's feelings are generally based off my own, but I think it's important to note that I have not been diagnosed with depression myself. Please be advised that there will be sensitive issues in this story that may not be suitable for everyone, and if you have any comments or criticisms of any kind, let me hear them. I'm very receptive to feedback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say, I'm not proud of this story. I don't think it's terrible and I did put a fair amount of effort into drafts and revisions, but I still don't like it very much. I'm glad that others enjoy it, though.

_It's already seven… Five hours of sleep last night._

Her phone's screen illuminated Corrin's still-dark bedroom, making her face look paler than usual. She had been lying awake for the past hour, so two cups of coffee this morning would be needed get her through school without nodding off in history, or stumbling during soccer. Just last week, she'd fallen asleep moments after resting her head on her desk, only to be jabbed awake by a classmate with braided blue hair and a terrifying scowl.

She didn't glance in any mirrors on her way to the kitchen- Corrin could imagine how tangled her waist-length, silvery hair would be. Her attempts to bleach or dye it never seemed to change the peculiar shade.

_Should I get dressed…? No, no point yet. I'm barely awake as is._

To Corrin's surprise, Xander's door was open and a lamp was on, and she peered inside. Her older brother wasn't there, only an open book on his bed and the curtains drawn, though the sky was still a deep blue. He was probably getting ready for work early today, while Elise was snoring behind the next door, and Leo was dreaming about whatever fantasy novel he was engrossed in this week.

Corrin managed to get the coffee maker started with only a few splashes of water on the counter top this morning, then she sat at the empty table, scrolling through Google on her phone without really reading anything. All the words were just a dark blur. Her 3DS was only a room away, but it felt too far for her to reach. None of the games she had interested her, anyway. Instead, on her phone's word processor, she typed a few sentences.

_Why is anxiety the only thing that my body has an infinite supply of? No matter how scared I get and for how long, there's always more to come, every day and every night. And it comes so easily, and I can't do anything to stop it. I should feel like the safest person in the world..._

"Corrin? First up again, your brother and sister could learn much from you."

Xander walked into the little kitchen, already dressed in pressed pants and a crisp-looking shirt.

"Oh, I'm alright," Corrin answered, hoping there was some spirit into her voice. "I wouldn't want to be late again."

"I'm sure your teachers appreciate your being punctual, but you need more rest," Xander was saying, although he had a sympathetic smile, and his hand on Corrin's shoulder was a comfort. "I want to see you in bed by nine tonight, understood? If you're having too much trouble sleeping, I can look into seeing a doctor."

"I'll be okay, but thank you, brother."

Corrin managed a halfhearted smile as she said it, and Xander was apparently convinced enough to walk to the doorway. But he did call over his shoulder before leaving, "Good luck today, little sister."


	2. School (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what Corrin's life is like at her high school, where a certain few people have a bitter grudge against her and are willing to go to great measures to make her suffer for it.

School for Corrin was fifteen minutes' walk away, at a brisk pace. She had wanted Leo to accompany her on the way, but since Camilla had taken an early shift at her store, Leo had to escort Elise to the elementary school.

"I'll be there before the bell rings, don't worry, sister. Just try your best to ignore them, today's too important for you to stay behind," her brother was saying, dividing his focus between advice and tying Elise's shoelaces.

Although her stomach was turning over, Corrin had nodded and replied with a quiet, "Thanks, Leo." She knew he wasn't trying to avoid her company. Leo understood why Corrin hated going to school alone.

Corrin walked with a purposeful slowness up the faded gravel path, through the parking lot, then inside the main doors. Green Valley High was the largest in its district, with around a thousand students. Every day, Corrin saw someone new slouching by the front doors, sitting on benches in the feeble sunlight, or smoking as close to the school as policy permitted.

And yet it didn't matter that the school boasted two gymnasiums, a vast library, and some of the most skilled teachers in the province, Corrin still hated it. If Camilla and Xander didn't need full-time jobs to keep the family fed, they would have homeschooled their siblings, she had been told often.

Today, thankfully, a small crowd had gathered close to Corrin's locker, giving her a reprise to store her jacket and get her binders. Two girls, one with waist-length blonde hair and the other a vivid pink, were entertaining a few others with a lesson on dancing.

"No, Ophelia, it's like this!" the pink-haired one cried, but the crowd had already burst into laughter from Ophelia's crash once her partner made an overzealous sweeping motion.

Grateful for the distraction, Corrin looked in every direction for a shock of red hair, or a straw-colored ponytail. Being forever on guard reduced the instances of being tripped or having objects thrown at her, but there was no defense from verbal violence. When Soleil's dance lesson had concluded, Corrin tried to hurry unseen into the math classroom, but she was already too late.

"You. Hey, you."

_Behind me..._

Corrin kept walking, her eyes on the floor. The voice was louder now, and the crowd had fallen silent, although Corrin could hear them whispering not far away.

_Maybe this time, they won't just watch it happen._

"I'm talking to you, Corrin. You ought to look at me when I'm speaking to you. Didn't your real brother tell you that?"

Not looking at Takumi had worked before, though the world real had such a nasty sneer in it that Takumi sounded about to spit with pure disgust. Corrin refused to turn around, this time would be no different, then she walked into a wall of solid muscle.

"Oh! H-Hinoka, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

Corrin almost choked on her words when the tomboy glared at her. How had she ever felt safe around Hinoka, even five long years ago? Although less vicious than younger brother, Hinoka's physical strength intimidated Corrin into silence every time she saw her now.

"Get away from me. And if you're thinking about running to your big brother, I'm not scared of him, so don't bother."

Feeling like a mouse in the presence of a cat, Corrin hunched her shoulders and prayed it would be over soon.

"Just leave me alone. I know you hate me. I understand why, but please, leave me alone."

Now Takumi was behind her, and Hinoka in front. Was one of them plotting to slap Corrin across the face the moment she turned around, like Takumi had before? Would he rip the books out of her hands? Would he go even farther and send her to the nurse's office while Hinoka held her down...?

But when Corrin's eyes met her chief tormentor's, he moved aside without a taunt. There was a collective gasp from the crowd, and the braided girl who had jabbed Corrin let out a positively scandalized "What?".

Takumi's arms were folded and his pale brown eyes were narrow with unfiltered hatred. Only Corrin and Hinoka could hear what he said next:  
"You're the only one responsible for our mother's death, Corrin. If it weren't for you, she never would have gone out that night. She never would have gone driving when there was so much ice on the road, if it weren't for her precious little spoiled princess of a daughter."

A few tears slid down Corrin's cheek. All her mind could do was pray for Leo to hurry up and save her.

"You hear that? You know that, you little wretch? You won't be able to survive off your big brother and sister forever, and I'm going to see to that. You're not safe. You're never safe! I know where to find you. Hinoka knows and Ryoma knows, and one day, when you finally let your guard down..."

_Don't say anything, don't even look at him and he'll realize he's getting nothing..._

"One day, Corrin, I'm going to make sure you'll slip and fall onto the road. I'll make certain of it."

That was all it took. Corrin's legs gave way and she broke down in sobs, trying to muffle them with her sleeves. Takumi and Hinoka strode past her, silent now. She was half-afraid that they would step on her hands as they passed. Soleil and Ophelia had turned their heads to look, but neither spared a word to Corrin.

Yet her crying fit could only last a moment. The bell rang out and mathematics was the most demanding class. Corrin sniffled out a few last sobs, wiped her eyes, got to her feet and picked up all her fallen belongings, embarrassed at having to be on her knees for so long.

For longer than usual that morning, Corrin debated a few escape plans. She could run home and feign illness, sending Xander a reassuring text that she just needed a day to rest, or hide in the bathrooms during lunch. That was her only guarantee of safety, as Leo was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm getting more and more into this fic the more I write it. Once I have edited a chapter, it will have (R), standing for "revised", in the title.
> 
> If anyone's confused, here's the facts I'm giving out as of now:  
> 1\. Mikoto is dead and Corrin is tangentially responsible for her death. More details in later parts.  
> 2\. Both the Hoshidan siblings and the Nohrian siblings live alone, in separate homes. Xander, Camilla and Ryoma work, Takumi, Hinoka, Leo and Corrin attend Green Valley, and Elise and Sakura attend elementary.


	3. Waiting (R)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's bullies may be cruel, but is there a reason for why they're trying to make her life so miserable?

It was impossible to focus on arithmetic, literature or run laps around the gym when Corrin lived in fear of her tormentors. Yet even when she wouldn't see their shadows in the hallways, there were other things to contend with. That particular day had a setback Corrin was dreading- interims.

The half-term reports of every student's grade would be sent home that day, with the expectation of a signature. Before the night several years ago, when Takumi and Hinoka's mother was alive, every report Corrin brought home was peppered with comments that boosted her spirits.

Sociable and considerate, she does very well with partner and group assignments... Great composition skills... Always prepared for quizzes and tests...

"And Corrin, here's yours."

A slip of paper laid face-down on Corrin's desk startled her. Straightening her collar, she bit the bullet and opened her report, focusing on the top corner.

Math: 58% (C-)  
_Missing 1 quiz._  
Phys Ed.: 72% (C+)  
History: 43% (F)  
_Missing 4 assignments and 1 quiz._  
English: 65% (C)  
_Missing 2 assignments._

_Concerns: The area in which Corrin needs the most improvement is work habits. Her effort in many assignments has become erratic, though her teachers have remarked that she's very capable of doing good-quality work. She also has developed a reluctance to socialize or work with many of her peers._

_At Home: Please encourage her to stay on top of deadlines._

Not a total disaster, but Corrin could already see Xander's frown and hear Leo's questions. Did she need after-school tutoring, or was she getting distracted with her two nemeses, because she needed to learn to ignore them and not let them sabotage her future by making her present miserable.

_I wish I had your strength, brother._

As she rose from her desk, Corrin stole glance through the half-open door. To her great relief, Leo was leaning against the wall with a bookbag over his shoulders, and when he caught Corrin's eye, he gave her a smile and a nod. Takumi and Hinoka were nowhere to be seen, for once. The pair were likely distracted with their own grades- Corrin briefly smiled when she pictured Ryoma's reaction to a failing grade.

"How did the morning go?" Leo ventured, although Corrin noticed he wasn't smiling. "I'm sorry I didn't get there in time, did you know Elise made a new friend? At least that's what she's telling me."

"A new friend?"

"Yeah."

For some reason, Leo didn't sound happy, and Corrin ventured, "Who is it?"

"That's the problem. It's Sakura."

"Not Takumi's sister?"

Leo's eyes were narrow as he answered, "Yes, that's her. I don't know how I should feel about it, if I'm being honest. She's still young, no older than Elise, but I think it likely she'll follow in her siblings' footsteps and swallow whatever bilge they feed her about our family."

"Guess we should talk to her about that tonight."

When Leo didn't answer, Corrin snapped her head up in case he'd spotted Takumi or Hinoka, but Leo didn't seem to have heard his sister speak. Still, it was reassuring to have him beside her as they prepared for the second class, although Corrin's worry hadn't gone away, it had only shifted to what would happen when she got home.

-

"Sister, they're just trying to scare you. They won't lay a finger on you while I'm here."

Corrin stayed shrunk against the wall. Less than half of the parking lot's distance away, Takumi and Hinoka were standing like sentries. As if that wasn't enough, there was a car rolling towards the pair.

Leo might have rolled his eyes, but he took Corrin's hand and walked with her, all the while saying, "you can report those two to the police if they try to hurt you, sister. We're still minors, but they can get in trouble for just making threats, I've looked into it. And it's obviously making school a lot harder for you than it needs to be."

_That's the kindest thing you can say to me right now?_

"I'm doing what I can to pass, and I can make up those grades before winter break begins, as long as I hustle."

"But you can't be satisfied with passing. Xander told me, employers want to give jobs to people who have already proven that they can handle school. If you're trying to get hired, failing marks and unsatisfactories are going to make that harder."

At this point, Corrin let go of Leo's hand and cried, "I might be getting shoved into a snowbank right now if you weren't here, and you're lecturing me?"

"What do you-"

But Corrin had run until she disappeared in the tangle of roads, cars and passing students up ahead. Leo followed, but his foot slid wildly on ice and he landed with a painful thud on his hip. He barely had time to get up before an angry curse and a car's horn assaulted his ears.

_What if she'd slipped and fallen here?_

That was all that Leo could think as he staggered to his feet, and less than a minute later, a dilapidated truck thundered past the spot where he had just lain.

-

Back in the lot, Takumi and Hinoka waited for Ryoma to arrive. Since they had been counting on a ride home, neither of them had brought jackets, and Hinoka couldn't hold back a shiver once a breeze ruffled her hair.

"Can't we just wait inside?" she huffed, hoping her teeth weren't chattering. Takumi shrugged, barely interested.

"You can. I'm not spending another minute in there. I just want to be home, right now, on my bed with a good show and no homework to worry about."

Hinoka nodded, warming her hands by putting them into her jacket's pockets. "Did you get any A's on your report?"

"No. Not something I want to discuss right now."

"Sorry. Nervous, I guess. If it makes you feel any better, I don't have any either."

Takumi again said nothing, and Hinoka turned her bored eyes on the lot. She could hardly see anyone, which was a surprise given how the bell had run hardly ten minutes ago. Probably the weather. When her brother spoke again, Hinoka nearly cried out in shock.

"Is that Corrin over there?"

"Think so. No one else has silver hair."

Takumi's face contorted into a glare, and he took a few steps towards the school's main entrance. "What say we head over and teach her a lesson?"

"Her brother's there," Hinoka protested with a faint feeling of dread bubbling in her. "W-we can't really hurt her, you understand. We could get in trouble. And maybe..."

"You think I care?" Takumi cut his sister off with an impatient scowl. "Hinoka, she's literally the reason why Mother's gone, you know that. If she didn't go out that night to pick the brat up from our house, because she couldn't sleep anywhere where her siblings weren't there to protect her, there wouldn't have been a crash. And she'd still be here. We'd be coming home to Mother waiting for us."

Takumi's voice was starting to crack, but he went on, knowing that no one but his sister would hear him.

"She took away our mother's life, Hinoka. If... sometimes, when I'm alone at night and I have a dream about our Mother, and I think for a few seconds when I wake up, that she'll be there to hug me again... Sometimes, I really do want to push Corrin out on that ice when that car comes around the corner again."

If Hinoka doubted Takumi's sincerity for a moment, his fists clenched, and he launched a sudden punch at the wall closest to him. It left bloody marks on his hands, but when he pulled away, Hinoka saw tears lingering in the corners of his eyes.

"I never want to come back to this school again," Takumi rasped, unbidden streams under his eyes, "I never want to see her face again. She makes me sick. She makes me want to..."

"Brother, get a hold of yourself, please."

It wasn't Hinoka's hand that settled on Takumi's shoulder, it was Ryoma's. Like a reflex, Takumi threw his hands around his elder brother's waist, just long enough for Hinoka to see. Her stomach sank- Takumi hadn't hugged anyone like that in a long time. Maybe not since Mother had died.

"Let's get you out of this cold," Ryoma spoke as he took Takumi's bag for him, "and that cut will need attention. Hinoka, please, make sure your brother confines his urges to something softer."

"I will."

Half-grateful for something productive to do, Hinoka searched for bandages in her backpack. Takumi was no help, staring at the rolling winter scenery. Despite his clenched fingers over it, the wound dripped onto his seat.

 _I'm not going to let them see me cry again._ That was Takumi's internal, silent promise as he held out his hand for Hinoka to examine. _I'm going to make Corrin cry for me instead. I'll make her cry so hard and so long, she'll forget what happiness is. Just like I have._


	4. Alone (R)

Once home, Corrin could do no more than unload her backpack and place her report on the kitchen table. Her after-school routine was concrete in her childhood years; she would shower, drink hot chocolate or iced tea at the table, and do her homework until Xander and Camilla came home. The day would conclude with a family viewing of an episode of a favorite show, even though Corrin would fall before anyone else, and it was always Camilla who would carry her to bed.

But as innocence slipped away, Corrin's life at home had changed. Now, she could do little more than answer math questions and stare mindlessly at the television or the pages of a book when she was home for the day. She declined Elise's offers to play outside, even when ice on hills made for sled days. Long, slow walks alone, sometimes several miles away from the house, was the only time she spent outside.

And that afternoon, when Leo entered the kitchen to find something to eat, he said nothing to Corrin. Yes, her brother had been asked by Xander that morning to assist with chores after school today, but the silence was uncomfortable. There was always television or a game being played- sometimes, Corrin's older siblings would play their music without headphones, but never too loudly. They listened to much more interesting songs than the overplayed ones on the radio, anyway.

Leo had abandoned her once Elise arrived, so Corrin retreated to her bedroom and sat on her unmade bed. She felt a brief spark of hope when a message appeared on her phone, but it was only an automated email reminder from her teacher about her many missing quizzes.

The recollections of Takumi and Hinoka, from that day and so many others before and after, made her want to sleep there forever, or at least until all of the pain of her life had miraculously vanished. Although she made no noise at all, Corrin's pillow was damp in several places before sleep had overtaken her.

-

"Big sister! Big si-"

"Elise, quiet. I think she's sleeping."

Leo turned the doorknob much slower than necessary, and peered inside Corrin's room. Sure enough, his sister was lying on her side, facing the door. Although she was still wearing her school clothes, Corrin looked peaceful, her expression untroubled and serene. Smiling, Leo fetched a soft blanket from the hall's linen closet, then draped it over the sleeping form. "Let's not wake her up, little sister. Xander needs us to plan her birthday surprise, remember? We're going to pick up the gifts he ordered."

"I can't wait for the party!" Elise barely made it to the front door before cheerfully shouting her plans, "we can all get up really early, and surprise her when she comes downstairs, and we'll all have cake for breakfast..."

Leo had thought of leaving a note for Corrin in case she woke up, but it was easy to get lost in Elise's fantasies of holiday bliss. Corrin's brother didn't remember that his sister was still sleeping alone in her room, until he and Elise were almost a mile away.

"Oh… should we go back?" Elise had asked, her tone sobering. And Leo had almost agreed, but an alternative had come to mind.

"We'll phone the house later, and if she's awake, we can tell her we've all gone shopping. But I don't think she'll worry too much, Elise. Or even wake up, she was sleeping quite soundly when we left."

"Well, okay. Maybe I should've hung around with her."

Elise shrugged, casting a glance at the direction they'd come in the fading light. She understood that Corrin had something wrong- sleeping more during the day, eating a little less, spending less time around her siblings. But it was difficult for someone who hadn't entered the turbulence of young adulthood to empathize, so Elise's moment of worry had faded before the family had their meetup at the post office.


	5. Silence (R)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in advance for some blood/violence in this chapter.

It was a difficult day for Takumi, so Ryoma's disappointed frown when he read over his brother's grades was insult to injury. And instead of protesting with excuses of not understanding the material, or not having enough time to complete homework, Takumi had stared impassively out the window throughout the entire talk. He also declined Sakura's offer to bundle up and go sledding at the local park, and shut himself away in his room for the entire afternoon, nursing his still-sore hand.

_Does Ryoma have to care so much about numbers? I bet Corrin's siblings aren't going to make her feel like unsalvageable garbage for being less than perfect…_

"Brother!"

Jerked out of his reverie, Takumi saw Hinoka push her way through his door. Though she was panting hard, Takumi couldn't stop himself from shooting her a glare.

"Yes? What's so important that you can't knock?"

"It's... It's Xander. H-he's on the phone with Ryoma right now, something's happened to Corrin."

"What?"

Bewildered, Takumi ushered Hinoka into his room and put a hand on her shoulder, alarmed when he could feel it shaking. He could see that Hinoka was pale and sweating even though she was right next to an open window.

"Sister, what's going on?"

"Corrin's hurt.. She's hurt herself so badly. She... Xander only called us to say... to say..."

Hinoka choked on her last few words, and Takumi wondered if he dared speak his hopeful reply.

"To say that she's okay...?"

As an answer, Hinoka's shuddering sniffles deepened to full-on sobbing. Utterly bewildered, Takumi could do little more than hug her, his every fear realized.

"Oh, gods… Wh-what happened? Is she in the hospital?"

But Hinoka wasn't able to speak at all, let alone explain anything. Takumi sat down on his bed, holding his sobbing sister's hand, and when she paused for a moment he could hear Ryoma talking from the living room. Not wanting to move, Takumi tried to listen, and caught a few phrases like"...so lucky you made it on time..." and "...no one's sure about it yet...".

Soon, Takumi could feel tears of his own welling up. All the curses, all the threats and wishes of violence and despair on the girl who had inadvertently caused his family so much grief, all of a sudden seemed so infinitely real. Corrin's life could be slipping through the fingers of the doctors working so desperately to save her.

-

Over the phone, Xander had spared Ryoma most of the awful details. His family had arrived home half an hour after meeting up, each of them saddled with bags and boxes. Leo had to quiet Camilla and Elise's excited gushing over their spoils, telling them that Corrin might still be sleeping.

"I'm going to go in, and if she's awake, I'll get her to sit tight for a bit," Leo had instructed. He'd expected Corrin to be sitting in the living room or kitchen, but the house was empty and silent.

_Maybe she's gone out? No, her shoes are still here._

When his ground floor search yielded no results, Leo hesitated at the foot of the stairs. He remembered the dread beginning to form in his chest, biting back Corrin's name on his tongue. If she was still sleeping, then he shouldn't disturb her.

"What's taking so long?" Xander had wondered aloud outside once Leo didn't return, allowing Elise and Camilla inside as well. "Stay here, you two."

Corrin wasn't in her bedroom, either. Leo had even peered inside her closet in case she might be playing some elaborate trick. By now, he had been feeling the cold hands of fear clutching at his stomach. That left only one more room, and his suspicion was overpowering.

"Please, don't be what I think this is..." Leo whispered to no one, moving as if his feet were encased in lead. The bathroom door was like an immovable barrier. Leo didn't want to disturb his sister in case she was merely bathing or washing her face, though he heard no water running.

Summoning all his courage, and praying fervently, Leo pushed open the door as lightly as he could. He did not see Corrin at first. The lights were all turned off, and the curtain was closed along the bathtub, the translucent fabric swaying in a breeze. Leo went to close it, but once he glanced at the tub itself, he saw a large, dark shape inside of it, blurred like an age-old photo. That image made him understand, and the panic was instantaneous.

_"Xander! Camilla!"_

There was no time to think about being careful. Leo tore the curtain clear off the shower rod and roughly pulled his sister out of the knee-deep, lukewarm water, fighting the urge to vomit when he saw that it was tinged with red. A wide, bloody gash cut across the length of one of Corrin's arms, beginning at her wrist and curling down almost to her elbow.

"Corrin, no. Not my sister. Not my little sister."

Leo couldn't hear anything but the pounding of his own heart as he held up Corrin's face to his cheek. She was still breathing, but so faintly that her normally rosy lips and nails were a pale blue. Forever thankful that he kept his phone on him at all hours, Leo dialed the emergency number just before hearing Camilla's horrified gasp behind him.

"Gods... Camilla, don't let Elise in here, she can't handle this," Xander ordered, getting to his knees and clamping his hand around the still-gushing wound in Corrin's arm, nearly paralyzed by fear himself. "But she's alive, she's breathing, she's going to live."

Excepting Elise, all of Corrin's siblings had taken first aid classes, as part of school curriculum. They all knew that even if Corrin was on death's door, there was the slightest possibility that she could hear what they were saying. If her siblings were saying Corrin would die, she would.

Elise struggled under Camilla's arms, but her elder sister wrenched herself away from the heartbreaking scene, She let Elise nestle herself into the soft fabric of her blouse, biting back the cascade of tears.

"Sweetheart... Corrin's hurt, but she'll be alright. She'll be okay."

"B-but who hurt her?" Elise raised her head, and it broke Camilla's heart to see her baby sister's face stained with tears. No little girl deserved to feel that sad, not least of all Elise. And yet Camilla found her throat closing up.

"Ah..."

A tap on the shoulder, and Camilla quickly got to her feet, holding Elise in her arms. Several paramedics were filing into the bathroom, bearing a stretcher. Unable to see any more, Camilla carried Elise to her bedroom and slid the door closed, silent all the while. It was still difficult for her to believe this was truly happening. This morning, her head had been buzzing with all the wonderful things she was going to do for Corrin's birthday, and now her blood would have to be scrubbed from their bathtub while she fought for her life.

As Corrin was carried from the bathroom, still ashen and lifeless, a numb Xander pressed his face into his open hands. Leo was slumped against the closest wall, shivering and with his shoulders hunched, blinking rapidly in a vain attempt to stifle the tears. When he did speak, his voice was so rough and throaty it startled Xander.

"I should have stayed with her... How could she do this to herself? And why..."

Xander helped his brother to his feet, although his face was nearly as pale as Corrin's had been. He couldn't answer the question, so instead he spoke about what he knew.

"Brother, help got here promptly... She will survive. I can feel it in me. Within a week, I'm certain she'll be back home."

Unconvinced, Leo's eyes searched the walls, floor and ceiling for a modicum of comfort. His eyes fell on an upturned container in a corner, and he avoided bending down to retrieve the object. He knew if he fell down now, even Xander couldn't pull him back up.

"She took all of these?"

A fresh peal of horror surged down Leo's spine as he read the warnings on the sleeping aids.

"There were only a few left. Thank all the gods..."

Xander realized how fortunate his sister had been as he went on, the cold grip on his body loosening. "Those pills can slow your heartbeat. She probably took enough so that... so that she wouldn't feel pain, but they may have ended up saving her life. Her pulse was too slow for her to bleed..."

Leo nodded abruptly, wiping his eyes.

"I-I understand, brother. We... please, find someone to clean this. I can't do it, and I'm not letting Camilla or Elise in here."

With a nod, Xander left, leaving Leo to stand alone in a bathroom with a tub full of bloodied water. Having a sudden thought, he held his breath and used his phone to snap several pictures of the scene, before he left what could be the last place in which his sister drew breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long delay, I lost the copy I had of this story by accident and had to redo it completely. Always back up your work, friends.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you've all enjoyed up till now, thanks for all the attention this story's received! Also, I'm curious to see if anyone can guess why Leo decided to take pictures of the incident before I reveal why.


	6. Nightfall (R)

For twelve eternal hours, Corrin's condition remained unknown. Her siblings crowded together in the living room once the cleaning crew arrived, as Xander led them to the bathroom. One of the workers had given him a sympathetic look and a hand on the shoulder, saying that he was sorry for their loss.

"Thank you, but, my sister's still here, and I won't accept condolences."

With that, Xader returned to his family. Leo was sitting at the edge of the couch with his shoulders hunched, staring sightlessly at the wall. The corners of his eyes glimmered. Camilla looked a little more alive, brushing Elise's hair and talking just above a whisper.

"We'll be able to see Corrin in the morning, sweetie."

"But I want to see her now," Elise protested weakly, and Camilla once more took her littlest sister into her lap and held her close. They sat like that as the light on the walls dimmed, and faded in the setting sun. Once Elise's breathing had slowed enough to suggest sleep, Camilla tucked her into the improvised bed ofthe sofa and managed a weak, brief smile as Xander arrived in the room. The cleaning crew was departing behind him.

"So, what do you think it was?"

There was no preamble as Xander sat next to Leo, who likewise was still, his eyes closed. Camilla joined her brothers, her voice as shaky as it was hushed.

"I think it was Takumi... he's been picking on our sweet little Corrin ever since Mikoto passed away. Him, and his sister, Leo's told me."

"Then if Corrin..." Xander paused, not allowing himself to say anything else, "then we'll press charges of harassment. We should regardless. There's no other schooling options for Corrin, she needs to feel safe there."

Camilla nodded once, a loud sniffle escaping her. Xander put his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers, wanting to say more. With each minute passing as an hour, the night wore on in silent darkness.

-

At about three in the morning, Leo awoke and could not return to sleep. He was unable to banish the guilt of leaving his sister alone, but there was more than that. He couldn't bear that Corrin's last memory of her brother could be him letting her run home alone in the freezing cold. And as he sat alone in his sister's bedroom, busying himself with straightening her blankets over and over, Leo prayed silently.

_Corrin, you have to come back to us. We're all waiting for you. It's going to be your birthday on Saturday... We need you back here so we can give you the best day you've ever had._

"Leo? A-are you in there?"

For a second, Leo thought the soft voice was Corrin. He rubbed his eyes for at least the tenth time that night, not wanting Elise to see any more tears.

"Yes, it's me."

Leo switched on Corrin's bedside lamp, and patted the blanket for Elise to sit next to him. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes, but there was no trace of sleepiness in the little girl's voice.

"Is Corrin going to be okay?"

 _She'll keep asking that until she gets the answer she wants,_ Leo knew, but he did not want to lie. He untangled his sister's braids with gentle hands, searching within himself for comfort.

"Elise... To tell you the truth, I don't know if she'll be okay. But, we'll know for sure tomorrow, the doctors said we can see Corrin then."

"Well, okay..." Elise yawned, her eyelids fluttering. "I'm so sleepy, but I just can't fall asleep, no matter what I do."

Leo sighed, feeling a surge of concern for his baby sister. The last thing he wanted was to have her suffer through this night as much as he would.

"It's because you're worried, Elise. I can't sleep, either, but neither of us are going to get any rest staying up like this. We need to try a little harder."

And once Corrin's room was dark again, Leo carried Elise back to her bed, giving up his stowed electric blanket for her. Xander and Camilla were both still asleep on the mattresses they'd brought into the room, so Leo was alone now. He spent the rest of the long night sitting next to Elise, watching her face. Only when the sun was starting to brighten the indigo sky had he fallen asleep.

-

By fortune's blessing, Corrin did not die that night. Her brothers' suspicion was true; the sedative pills Corrin had taken to numb the pain of cutting her wrist had slowed her heart rate. Slightly, but enough to prevent death. A prompt blood transfusion and stitches to her wound had been administered, and within a few hours, the young woman had been taken to the psychiatric intensive care unit.

In the early morning hours, Corrin was still unconscious, but the effects of the drugs had worn off. The nurse who would be her caretaker for the week was searching the directory for Corrin's family, relieved to be giving good news. She had seen Corrin when she'd been wheeled into the emergency room, her clothes soaked through and stained with blood. It was such a change to see that same woman now sleeping deeply, only a little pale and with an unsightly scar on her left wrist.

"Good morning, am I speaking to Xander?"

"Yes, this is he."

On the other end of the phone, Xander felt his blood freeze. Camilla was standing nearby and looked up when she heard the nurse's voice, raising a hand to her mouth.

"Corrin is your sister, and you are her current caregiver, I'm told?"

"No, Corrin is my... she's my ward, I am her legal guardian."

All Xander could hear was the word _are_. Not _were_.

"I see. Her condition improved since last night, although we need to keep her in the PICU for at least a week. Her stay will depend on how well she responds to treatment. Our visiting hours begin at noon today, if you wish to see her."

"Thank you. My siblings and I will be there."

Hanging up, Xander could see Camilla watching him expectantly, her face very white. He smiled a little, and nodded once.

"She's alright, Camilla."

Those words were all it took for the veil of fear to lift. Camilla wanted to throw her arms around Xander and wake her siblings with the joyous news, but contended with letting out a long, tense breath, and then smiled for the first time since last night.

"I can't tell you how I've waited to hear that. I wouldn't accept anything else, my dear, sweet little sister simply has to come back to us."

"And she will, but, she'll need time," Xander warned his sister, his usual stern expression returning. "Not only that, but Corrin may not even be awake yet. We should probably go in one at a time if she is, so as not to overwhelm her."

Camilla' eyelids flickered, and this time her voice had a trace of impatience.

"Yes... of course. Forgive me if I'm excited to see my own little sister after I thought she was going to die, for an entire night."

Xander opened his mouth to respond, but understanding set in before he'd formulated a response- and before Camilla had retreated to her own room. He had to be patient with his siblings right now, they were all still recovering from the shock. And they would all need to give Corrin a warm, and yet not overbearing welcome home.

 _But first things first,_ Xander thought as he passed Corrin's room on his way to the laundry area, hoping the hospital staff would allow clothing from home for their patients. _We'll need to deal with what's made her harm herself in the first place. Gods forbid she ever do a thing like this again if nothing is resolved._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to say something of a formal "thank you" to everyone who's read my story. It's been a long time since I've gotten back into writing fanfiction, and a way longer time since anything I wrote got any level of attention. I really hope you're all enjoying this story as much as I'm having fun writing it. I can't wait to add more, and I'm in the process of editing/polishing up the old chapters.


	7. Visitors

The feeling of softness underneath her body, instead of the cold hardness of the floor where she thought she would die, was enough to tell Corrin everything. She was in the hospital, specifically in a bed in the PICU, and there was an IV needle embedded in her hand. Her blankets were warm, but that was little comfort when Corrin's exhaustion was so heavy and overwhelming, she knew how lucky she was to have survived those fifteen or so minutes in that bathroom.

It was easy enough to take in the plain white walls of the small room- curtains were pulled across all but one side of Corrin's bed, blocking off her view of other patients. If there were any. The whole place was very quiet. It wasn't as different from her own bedroom as she may have thought.

Once awareness set in, the first thing Corrin felt was despair, an emotion so deep and penetrating that it brought back the physical, shivering pain she had felt the morning Takumi had tripped her. Her attempt hadn't worked, her life would still continue, and now she would have to face Takumi and Hinoka again. No, not just them, the entire school would be buzzing with rumors and whispers this very morning, distorted versions of what had happened to her and why passed around...

"Corrin? Are you awake?"

"Hmmm?"

Her voice was so faint and soft, Corrin didn't realize the nurse hadn't heard her until light invaded her little space. The curtain was pulled aside.

"Oh, good. You have a visitor, dear, if you're up to seeing her."

_Her? Just one of them...?_ Confused, Corrin nodded mutely, then summoned up a bit of her meager strength: "Yes."

Her nurse disappeared, and a moment later, someone new walked into the unit. Corrin rubbed her eyes, barely recognizing her visitor before memory set in. She was tall, and gave off a distinctly graceful aura with her waist-length, powder-blue hair, held in place with a long headband.

"Azura...? That's... your name, right?"

"Yes, you're correct."

Her voice was so soft and calming, almost as much as Camilla's could be when she was caring for her little sisters. Taking a seat next to the bed-bound woman, Azura waited a few moments before continuing, seemingly aware of Corrin's surprise.

"I heard about what happened from Hinoka, she told me I should know right away. I'm very glad to see you're awake, let me tell you."

"But, we hardly know each other..."

Azura's reply came after a pause. "And what difference should that make?"

Corrin just shook her head, and sensed a very familiar sting in her eyes. She couldn't look at Azura's concerned frown, knew she didn't deserve the worry in her lovely amber eyes. Takumi and his sister were right, she deserved to suffer- all the more so now, for causing her siblings on both sides of her life such awful grief. The only thing that stopped Corrin from breaking down again, was knowing that her nurse would probably send Azura away if she thought she was causing her patient to be upset.

"Your siblings- I mean, Hinoka, she was really quite concerned for you," Azura eventually said, breaking the awkward silence. "She kept asking me if I'd heard anything. I know she hasn't been treating you very well at school, but we'll not discuss what they've been doing if it's uncomfortable."

_Haven't been treating me well? That's one way of putting it..._ Corrin slowly turned her head and studied the blank wall, hoping Azura didn't catch her momentary frown. _Why's Hinoka changing her mind so fast? Wasn't she so determined to see me suffer just yesterday...? Wasn't she? And what of Takumi...?_

"However, I'll make sure all your teachers know that you'll need some time to catch up. I'm sorry I can't stay here long."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

Corrin was surprised by the weakness of her voice, and the sudden stab of tiredness when she tried to sit up straighter was another sign that she was far from recovered. But Azura simply took her hand, holding it for a long and quiet moment.

"Yes, I meant to see you later today, but I simply couldn't wait until then. I needed to put my own fears aside... to see you, to make sure you were okay, and to give everyone else that same news."

Just looking into Azura's wide eyes made Corrin realize that she wasn't lying. She nodded, hope fluttering feebly in her heart for the first time.

"I'll try to come back once I have the time. Take care, Corrin, and make sure to rest yourself as much as you can."

"I will, Azura."

Corrin wanted to say a thank you, but couldn't find anything specific to mention before Azura had departed. _Thank you for caring about me_ came too late.

With little else to do, Corrin returned to a state of half-sleep, surprised by how much the little talk had taken out of her. It was as if her strength, which was already dwindling like a dying flame in the depths of her depression, had been reduced to its smallest capacity, allowing nothing more strenuous than thinking. It was hard now for Corrin to believe that yesterday she'd been in perfect health, at least on the outside.

-

"Corrin, sweetie... She looks so pale. Is she warm enough? Xander, is her nurse still here?"

"I think she's comfortable, Camilla. Please, calm yourself a little. Sleep is the only thing she needs now."

It was impossible for Camilla to resist holding Corrin in her arms while her nurse was busy elsewhere. Corrin's gently sighing body seemed so small and vulnerable against her sister's chest, somehow even more pitiable than the lifeless form she had been last night.

"I know, Xander, but she'll have all day and beyond to sleep alone. She needs us, not strangers. We know her better than anyone else, after all."

Xander shook his head in disapproval, yet didn't attempt further argument. He didn't like seeing his sister in a hospital bed either. The thought of her having to live like this for several very long days, while fighting off weakness, pain and despair, was enough to make him want to take her back to her own bed.

"I'll have your bedroom all cleaned up waiting for you when you come back," Camilla was saying softly, stroking Corrin's cheek with her thumb, "the whole house, too."

"Don't forget," Xander added in a still-quieter voice, "We'll want to have someone watch her for a while. We can't leave her home alone, we can't let her walk anywhere alone either. If need be, I can come and escort her anywhere if she needs. That, and locks on the medicine cabinet."

Camilla didn't answer, and Xander wondered if he should have said anything at all. It never took long for the grim side of life to set in, he realized silently. No matter how happy he was to have his sister back, to be assured that she was safe and comfortable and would be receiving help, her dark side would never be far behind. And that was why he did not move from his sister's bedside for the whole morning, and why Camilla had taken a full day off work to watch her little sister sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Azura hadn't appeared anywhere in this fic yet, but I hope I still managed to make her appearance meaningful! I could really picture what she would look like in a modern universe, I hope I was able to convey that well here.


	8. Resistance

Afternoon had come at last, and every moment in the hospital lounge was slower than the last. Leo was used to waiting for things- his calendars were all marked with dates counting down to book releases. Somehow, knowing that his sister was alive wasn't as comforting as he'd imagined.

_There could be permanent damage done, what if Corrin's unable to use her hand? Or her arm? And how am I going to watch her from now on, twenty-four hours a day, to make sure she never does this again..._

"Hey, big brother..."

"Hmmm?"

He didn't have to look up to tell that Elise was worried. When he saw who had entered the waiting area, Leo understood.

"Elise, stay here. Don't talk to them."

Ryoma walked in front, holding on to Sakura's hand and leading her to an unoccupied seat. Behind him, Hinoka was walking with her head hung slightly, but Takumi stood tall as always. He was a few seats away from Leo, speaking louder than was necessary.

"You know, I think this is exactly what Corrin wanted," Takumi was saying, "to have her family welcome her back with open arms and treat her like a princess again."

Anger blazed in Leo like a wildfire. Heedless of his instruction to Elise, he interrupted, "Want to say that again?"

Elise whispered loudly, "Big brother, I don't want anyone to fight!" but Leo wouldn't listen to anyone in this state. A very pale and slightly sick-looking Hinoka opened her mouth, but Takumi had already sneered an answer.

"I'll say it as much as I want to. You think Corrin really, truly wanted to die, Leo? That's what you think? Then why would she leave the door unlocked? Don't you think that if she was really serious, she would have-"

"Then come see what you did to my sister."

Takumi scowled, but grabbed Leo's phone and held it a few inches away from his face. His mouth fell open, and his squinted eyes expanded as he took in the image. Perhaps out of a sense of duty, Ryoma and Hinoka peered over their brother's shoulder, and they exchanged horrified gasps. Leo thought he heard Hinoka gag. Her face turned white as the bathtub itself and she jerked her face away, tears pouring from her squinted eyes.

"She... Corrin did that to herself!" Takumi snapped, even though he felt a powerful wave of nasuea. But his older brother pulled him aside with the sternest of expressions.

"Regardless, I've been told of your treatment of her, at school and beyond," Ryoma said, a more respectful volume than Takumi's ranting, "and your sister, as well. Takumi, you will need to apologize to Corrin, in full. You will do that once she returns to school, if not before."

"And what if I don't?" Takumi protested, turning his back. "I don't know if you remember, but Corrin's the only reason our mother's dead. And no amount of apology is going to bring her back! I can't forgive her!"

"B-brother... listen, please."

Hinoka's voice was weak and strangled by sobs, but Takumi's relief turned back to fury when he realized who Hinoka was speaking to. She clutched Ryoma's hand for support.

"I-I want to see her right now! I had... I had no idea she'd hurt herself like that, it's so terrible... I d-don't care what she has or hasn't done, no one deserves- no one in the world deserves that kind of suffering."

Takumi's hard glare softened when he saw how stricken his sister was, and he noticed that Sakura was wiping her own eyes. If Leo insisted she see the photos too, Takumi was prepared to send him to the same room where his sister was now. Breathing deeply, slowly, Takumi closed his eyes for a very long moment, weighing his options- acquiesce, or remain honest.

"I don't believe in wasting words, so you'll hear no 'sorry' from me."

It was so final that no one had a response. With that, Takumi walked away, out of the waiting room, the front doors. The chill of the winter had no effect on his thin jacket and exposed face. All he could feel was anger, so white-hot and all-consuming that it would have kept him warm in the coldest winter imaginable.

"Takumi! Where are you going?"

Ryoma's call might as well have been the noise of an insect for all the attention Takumi gave it. He walked faster to the hospital's front exit and was out of sight almost at once, never looking over his shoulder.

Wiping her eyes, Hinoka sniffed a few times. "H-he'll be back... that's our brother, I wouldn't expect anything different. Ryoma, can we... may we go and see Corrin?"

"I believe we should leave that decision up to Leo and Elise, sister."

Ryoma nodded in their direction, and Leo looked away after a heavy sigh.

"Yes, but, she's only allowed two people at a time, so, I will go with you. She may still be sleeping, as she wasn't awake when Xander and Camilla saw her earlier."

-

But Corrin wasn't sleeping. She was sitting up, propped on several pillows, reading a book. Leo couldn't recall putting any books in the bag he'd packed for her, but then he remembered that Azura had visited her earlier. He led Hinoka in, glancing one last time behind him to see if Takumi had returned.

"Corrin...?"

Looking up from her book, Corrin rubbed her eyes, and Hinoka choked back a gasp when she saw the scars. Fear was the first thing she saw in those red irises once her eyes met Corrin's, and Hinoka allowed Leo to go forward first and comfort his sister with a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here with you now, sister, she's not going to harm you ever again. She's promised me herself."

"What...?"

Corrin's anxiety faded to confusion, and Hinoka shook off her shock and nodded a few times, though she didn't dare get any closer to the bed.

"Yes, Corrin... I... Leo showed me what happened to you. And I... I don't know if it will ever be enough, but... I'm so, so sorry for... for everything, for letting my brother torment you for so long. Just... please, please tell me that you'll never dream of doing that to yourself ever again."  
Hinoka looked and sounded so sincere that somewhere within herself, Corrin could feel a spark of hope coming to life.

"I... I accept your apology," Corrin finally said after a long pause, considering her words as she said them. "But... why are you crying?"

"Why am I crying?" Hinoka echoed, though she could feel the streams unbidden from her eyes. "Because you nearly died! And it's all my fault, it's all my fault for not stopping Takumi sooner! I... I..."

Already Hinoka was about to dissolve into tears again, her broad shoulders quivering. She hadn't cried this often since Mikoto died, and it was beginning to feel like she was starting to let go of all the grief she'd been holding onto from that as well. Leo knew it was time to take matters into his own hands, so he cleared his throat and handed Hinoka a handful of tissues from Corrin's table.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're right, Hinoka. It is your fault, you are responsible for this, and I trust you're being truly sincere, but you need to get a grip on yourself. Here is not the time or the place to break down."

Wiping away her tears, Hinoka stared at Leo, unsure whether to respond with remorse or let her sudden anger take over. He went on, speaking a little more gently now.

"Once your brother has done the same, once he's acknowledged what he's done as well, then I will forgive you both. Not before then. And I will allow my sister to decide for herself when, and if, you are truly forgiven."

"I understand."

Hinoka sniffed, starting to feel embarrassment at having cried in front of two people she professed to despise so much. Corrin, however, asked in her weak, sleepy voice, "Are you okay? You look... a little sick."

"I-I'm fine. I... I need to go find Takumi, he... he ran off earlier," Hinoka explained quickly, and Leo nodded acknowledgement.

"Go ahead."

He wasn't quite ready to say thank you, but Leo suspected that Hinoka could sense the gratitude in his eyes. He watched her go, momentarily alarmed when she broke into a run, but if Ryoma was still there then he would ensure his sister didn't break any more hospital rules.

Leo had contemplated explaining to Corrin exactly how he'd gotten the Hoshidan siblings to change their hearts, but perhaps now, his sister was better off not knowing that. Not yet. He wouldn't hide the truth from her forever, yet he knew now that all she needed was rest and comfort. Leo returned to his seat next to Corrin's bed, brushing out the tangles in her silver hair with a brush provided by the nurse.

"It's all going to be okay now. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm sorry this took so long for me to update/revise. I wanted this story to be completed much sooner than now, I've decided that scheduling myself is the way to go in order to make sure I don't take almost an entire year to finish one story anymore. The final chapter will be uploaded on the first of July! Thank you all for sticking out so long, I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed planning, drafting, editing and posting it!


	9. Forgiven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER. It's taken me so long to get here, but it's been fun, and I thank everyone who's waited so long for this. I hope you'll all enjoy the finale as much as I've enjoyed writing it. It's been hard at times, but always worth it in the end.

Corrin turned over in her blankets, waking up slowly. She wanted to keep on sleeping until eleven or twelve, but it was Monday, and she had work to catch up on. At least her teachers were kind enough not to deduct marks.

Her door opened almost soundlessly, and Corrin smiled at Camilla's familiar face. She was carrying a steaming mug of coffee, which she passed to her sister with a soft "Good morning, sweetie. Sleep well?"

"Well enough, now that I've been in my own bed," Corrin answered, sipping her beverage, smiling when she realized Camilla had remembered her favorite addition- sweet creamer.

"Feeling ready for school today?"

The soft gaze in Camilla's eyes faltered a little. In truth, she wanted to ensure that Corrin never set foot in Green Valley again. Even after a personal apology from Ryoma, and the knowledge that Hinoka was having daily (if not hourly) discussions with her brother about remorse, Camilla didn't feel like her little sister was safe.

"As much as I can be. I'm not too worried, sister, I know I'll at least have my brother's support, and Azura's, too."

Corrin sounded more confident than she felt, and she nursed her beverage in silence. Could she be certain that Takumi felt remorse, too? It was very much like him to run away and be indignant when he was confronted. Saying sorry and moving on just wasn't in his nature, and Corrin got ready for school without saying much more.

An hour later, Corrin was once again walking to Green Valley- although this time, Leo was beside her. He clearly sensed his sister's tension, because he was pointing out the different species of birds and insects in the forest they passed with unusual animation.

"Did you see that one? That's a goldfinch, they're pretty rare around here. If I could get a picture, I'm sure Mrs. Thornhope will give me some extra credit if I fail her exam, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't think you'd joke about something like that," Corrin answered gloomily.

"If I was worried, no," Leo admitted, "but we'll have a full week of preparation and in-class studying before it's time. I can't fail it."

"Wish Mr. Lars was like that."

They didn't speak much more until reaching the main doors. It was as if a silent agreement existed between the siblings that if they didn't talk about the horrible things that had happened, it would be easier to deny them. Leo had to admit to himself, he had felt somewhat awkward when he'd visited Corrin in the hospital, after seeing her so close to death.

"Let's go to my locker first, it's closer by," Corin requested, trying not to think of still being asleep in her own bed.

"Of course. I'm right here with you, sister. Try not to worry."

There was no sign of Takumi yet, or Hinoka, for that matter. Corrin could feel several pairs of eyes on her as she and Leo walked to her locker, and caught a few whispers of "she's back", which only increased the stress building up within her.

"They're just surprised that you've been gone so long," Leo explained, taking out Corrin's binder for her. "As far as I know, only those who were at the hospital know what happened, sister. That is... assuming no one told anyone else."

"Great," Corrin sighed, deflating, "I'm sure his two cronies are going to be telling everyone all about it."

"You mean those two?"

Leo was looking at the pair who were walking towards them- one of them was a tall, blue-haired young woman with a ponytail that matched Takumi's style, and the other was a long-haired, muscular boy. Oboro and Hinata, Takumi's disciples. It was already too late to run, and aside from the four, the hallway was empty. A sick jolt of fear shot through Corrin's spine as she prepared for the worst.

Oboro spoke first: "So, how're you feeling, Corrin? You look good today."

"What..?"

"She's just asking how you're doing," Hinata explained, folding his arms in an eerily accurate mimic of what Takumi did when he was cross. "We heard about what happened."

"Well..." Corrin looked at Leo for an answer, and he gave the slightest of nods, the look in his purple eyes one of reassurance. As long as he was here, she was safe. "I'm, er... I'm alright, I suppose. A little tired, but it's okay."

"That's good."

Oboro was actually smiling, and not the unfriendly smirk that she usually wore around Corrin. Hinata added, "Takumi's going to be here late today, he seemed a little sick... He wasn't sure if you would be here, but he says he has something very important to say."

The fear again rose in Corrin, but she was spared having to answer by Leo.

"If he wants to talk to my sister, he'll do it with me there, he's not going to intimidate her."

"Calm down, you didn't let me finish," Hinata broke in, raising his hands in a gesture for peace. "Leo, Corrin... Oboro and I need to say, we're sorry for what happened to you."

The silence was so complete that all four of the students could briefly hear a conversation going on in a nearby classroom, behind a closed door. Corrin, losing some of her caution, echoed, "What? Are you... are you serious?"

"Completely." Oboro nodded, her smile fading.

"Yeah, we were worried about you too, you know," Hinata added. "we wanted to visit you too, but your nurse told us when we called that only family members were allowed."

 _Wait, only family?_ "But-" Corrin was cut off by Oboro, who apparently assumed that she was about to protest.

"No, we're not doing this to make you let your guard down, if that's what you think, Corrin. Or you, Leo. We... we know an apology alone may not mean much, but if there's anything else we can do to help, we'll hear it."

Another pause followed, during which Corrin and Leo exchanged thoughtful glances- though Leo broke most of the tension with a sudden wide, uncharacteristic grin.

"Anything you want them to do, Corrin?" Leo gestured.

"No, not at all." Corrin shook her head emphatically, and was suddenly wondering if either of Takumi's friends had caught sight of her scar. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but the cut extended almost past her wrist, prominent as a burn.

"You sure?" Hinata asked, grinning. "I mean, we could always-"

"She said no, you buffoon."

Oboro and Hinata both laughed, but Corrin didn't join in. She wasn't entirely sure she could believe them yet, and as if reading her face, Hinata spoke.

"That's all, we'll leave you guys alone for now."

"Before you do," Leo answered, speaking at last, "I'm not sure of your sincerity, and if you're meaning to make things harder for Corrin in any way, I will make you regret it, make no mistake. But... for now, all I'll say is, thank you. I appreciate the sentiment."

The scared (and possibly slightly angry) looks on the pair's faces quickly vanished, replaced by their usual comical smiles.

"You're welcome. Once Takumi's here, he'll talk to you during the break."

Leo watched the pair walk away, raising his eyebrow as Oboro actually waved at him. He wanted to believe that they were being honest, but caution demanded otherwise.

"Corrin, what do you think of that?" Leo whispered, not needing to specify what about. She waited a while before answering, apparently lost in thought.

"I don't see why they would lie," she answered, finally. Leo nodded, more uncertain than ever, but there was little time for mulling left. Classes would start in a few more minutes.

"I'll meet you back here during break, sister."

-

The morning wasn't as difficult as Corrin had expected. She did receive, as expected, a lot of looks of surprise, some of sympathy, but at least she didn't hear anyone mentioning hospitals. She was still a little worried about Takumi as the noon hour approached, unwilling to believe that it was all going to be over so easily. Leo had told her about him running out of the hospital after their fight and not turning up again until that evening, which hadn't surprised his siblings. He was known to do that often, Corrin had been told.

Takumi was waiting for them at the least popular table in the school, where he usually ate lunch with Hinoka. Takumi didn't react to Leo being there. In fact, he was staring at his folded hands under the table. Corrin noticed that there were dark circles under his eyes, and the fastenings in his hair were not as tidy as usual.

"Are you alright?" she asked, surprised at herself, but unable to help it. Takumi shrugged, looking up at last, although it clearly took effort to make eye contact with the girl he had nearly bullied into suicide.

"Don't worry about me. I take it Hinata and Oboro told you what they needed to."

Both Corrin and Leo nodded, and Takumi sighed, at last properly looking them in the eye.

"Good... Then I'll get right to it. I'm not sure how much it will mean to you, you can take this however you want, but... for what I've done, Corrin... I'm sorry."

Corrin didn't answer, and Leo cut in, "Is that all?"

"No, it's not," Takumi's voice rose for a fraction of a second before he caught himself, "Leo, listen, I know you're only protecting her. I'd do the same for my sisters. I just... I had no idea Corrin was feeling that way. I really didn't. I couldn't imagine that with her sibling's support, she could ever feel so hopeless. But I was wrong, and I knew that the moment you showed me what happened to her."

"Wait, what's-" Corrin started, but Leo shushed her gently.

"Corrin, to be honest..." Takumi's breathing shuddered, and what little color had flared in his cheeks had faded. "I... I've struggled with... with the same thing, myself, a-a long time ago. So... so I know how you might feel."

"Is that why you look so...?"

"No, I'm fine, I really am." Takumi insisted, "I'm just tired today. I'll be fine. Please... I just want you to know, and I'm not just saying this to make myself feel better, if that's what you think... Don't ever let yourself get back down to that level again, Corrin... I couldn't stand to see my sister so hurt."

His speech was faltering, and combined with how he was staring at the table, Corrin wasn't sure how sincere he was being. Leo obviously felt the same, because he spoke after a pause.

"You'll forgive me if it's hard to believe you, after everything you've done. After all the times you made my sister feel so scared, so helpless, made her loathe herself so much, all because you imagined her to be responsible for a terrible tragedy."

Takumi met Leo's gaze with narrowed eyes, but said nothing. It was very clear that he was trying not to interrupt.

"But if you're sincere, Takumi, then I can accept your apology. Provided that you will promise us now that you will forever cease your behavior towards my sister. No, more than that, you won't bully anyone, ever again. Is that alright with you, Corrin?"

"Of course," Corrin said softly, starting to feel a little overwhelmed. She wasn't used to having the spotlight shone on her for so long and didn't like the feeling. It was Takumi who answered next.

"Fine. You have my word."

"Thank you."

As Takumi stood up, to Corrin's faint surprise, Leo held out his hand to him. After a moment, the wary and tired-looking Takumi took it, staring suspiciously at Leo, who was quick to reassure both he and his sister.

"The first thing we need to do, in order to put this behind us, is forgive."

Takumi's eyes grew a little wider, and for a moment, Corrin thought she saw the flash of a smile touch his cheeks. As his arm dropped, she copied her brother and held out her own hand, and Takumi winced at the sight of her scar. His hand, when she took it, was almost shockingly cold and seemed to be shaking a little.

"Takumi, I think you should see a doctor," Corrin ventured, but again he just shook his head.

"Don't concern yourself with me. I'll be fine, my brother knows a lot about healing. But... I think I'll go home early today."

He waited a few moments, as if seeing if Leo and Corrin had given him permission, then turned and left without a backward glance. But Corrin was certain that she had seen something in his eyes- was it sympathy, or sadness, or simple guilt? She wasn't sure, and her head was spinning enough with everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"Is he... okay?" she said to no one in particular, watching Takumi fill his backpack across the hall.

"If he isn't..." What Leo said clearly took effort. "I'm going to go find Hinoka. She'll have the home phone number."

Corrin smiled, for the first time feeling hopeful. She followed her brother, watching Takumi out of the corner of her eye. She caught his glance for a brief moment, and he must have seen her subtle smile, because he returned it for the briefest of moments before disappearing into the snowy afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, I DID IT. I FINISHED THIS. I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF.  
> Honestly, I don't think this is really the best fanfic I've ever made, I'll admit I did rush a bit in places, but the important thing is that I finished it. Finally. After almost a year. I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope you're all happy with the result, because at least for the moment, I am.
> 
> Now, that being said, I don't think I'll be going back to fanfics for a bit, I have another writing project that I can't wait to get started with. But who knows? This almost 12,000 word fanfic was just a glimmer of an idea I had while walking home from work one day. Maybe I'll get another idea that I'll make into something even bigger.


End file.
